<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breathe by sangriawine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616578">breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangriawine/pseuds/sangriawine'>sangriawine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, daisysousa, daniel sousa is the best man ever, tw for panic attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangriawine/pseuds/sangriawine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has a panic attack and Daniel helps her through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy felt light-headed. Using her powers to that extent to defeat Nathaniel Malick left her drained. She fell to the floor of the lighthouse and tried to regulate her breathing, so Daniel fell with her. Daisy was a few short minutes from having a panic attack. </p><p>Daniel sat in front of her and placed one hand on her knees, the other lifted her chin. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Look at me, look at me.”</p><p>Daisy slowly lifted her head up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Daniel took Daisys hand in his and placed it over his heart, “Match your breathing to mine, okay? In for four seconds...”</p><p>She took a few shagged breaths before breathing in like he told her. “Okay now hold for seven seconds. Good, now exhale for eight seconds.” </p><p>Daisy did as Daniel said. She felt slightly better, but not enough. Panic started to set in again. </p><p>“Breath with me a few more times, okay? In for four seconds, hold for seven, out for eight. In and out.”</p><p>The blonde did as Daniel said and after repeating the breathing exercise about five times, she started to breathe again. </p><p>Sousa let out a sigh of relief and smiled, “That’s my girl.” He immediately felt embarrassed, he hasn’t exactly confessed his feelings to her.</p><p>Daisy didn’t seem to notice, but she did. She secretly reveled in the feeling of him calling her that. “How did you know what to do? How did you know what to say?”</p><p>He explained, “I’m a war veteran, remember? I’m not exactly a stranger to PTSD.”</p><p>She let out a light chuckle, “Oh, right. Well thank you.”</p><p>Sousa stood up and held his hand out to her, pulling her up just like he’d promised he would always do. “You’re welcome, Daisy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>